clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
10th Anniversary Party
The 10th Anniversary Party was a party in Club Penguin that began on September 30, 2015, and ended on October 21, 2015. It celebrated the tenth anniversary of Club Penguin. Announcement From July 29 to 31, three You Decide! polls were created on the What's New Blog asking players which design they would like for the Beach,YOU DECIDE: Beach Decorations for 10 Year Anniversary Party Pizza Parlor,YOU DECIDE: Pizza Parlor Decorations for 10 Year Anniversary Party and CoveCove Decorations for 10 Year Anniversary Party during the party: :The winning designs for each room are in '''bold'. Free items :''For items from the daily calendar, see 10th Anniversary Item Calendar Giveaways Stamps Key: = Members only stamp Tours In most decorated rooms, there were Tour Guide stands that, when clicked, detailed information about the room and its associated party, and stated a fact. Several rooms instead had MascBots, which were robotic versions of mascots, built by Gary the Gadget Guy. The Town and Coffee Shop did not have stands or MascBots. The messages from the tour stands (referred to as Speaker Boxes) are as follows: Trivia *It was the first party in which players were able to vote on room designs. *Although the sign at the Snow Forts labeled the room as being from the Puffle Party 2009, it was actually from the Puffle Party 2010, as the white puffle, which was in the room, did not have a snow fort in 2009, but did in 2010. *Members were able to adopt Pink Stegosaurus and Black Tyrannosaurus dinosaur puffles, while on the Club Penguin App, all players could adopt gold puffles. *It was unique from other anniversaries in multiple ways: **It did not start in October. **It did not occur on Club Penguin's official launch (October 24). **It lasted more than a week. **It was the first anniversary since the 5th Anniversary Party to not coincide with a Halloween Party. **It was the first anniversary to have party rooms. **More than just the anniversary hat was available as a free item, and more than just the Coffee Shop and Book Room (and their exterior) were decorated. These two traits were also shared with the 3rd Anniversary Party. *On October 20, 2015 at 3:00pm PST, a meetup was held where all the mascots that appeared during the anniversary were online at once. Gallery Sneak Peeks 10th Anniversary Rockhopperbot sneak peek.png|A sneak peek of the Forest (from the Island Adventure Party 2010) with the RockhopperBot DinoPuffles2.png|A sneak peek of dinosaur puffles at the Town Screens 10yr-Anniversary-Billboard.jpg|The homepage and login screen 10th Anniversary Party logo screen.png|The logo screen Dialogs 10th Anniversary login dialogue.png|The message when first logging in 10th Anniversary login dialogue 2.png|The second message when first logging in 10th Anniversary Aunt Arctic dialogue.png|The message when first entering the Coffee Shop Rooms 10th Anniversary Party Arcade.png|Arcade (from Holiday Party 2011) 10th Anniversary Party Beach.png|Beach (from Adventure Party) 10th Anniversary Party Beach 2.png|Beach, third week 10th Anniversary Party Beacon.png|Beacon (from Summer Kickoff Party) 10th Anniversary Party Book Room.png|Book Room (from Halloween Party 2008) 10th Anniversary Party Casa Fiesta.png|Casa Fiesta (from Music Jam 2011) 10th Anniversary Party Clothes Shop.png|Clothes Shop (as Stone Salon, from Prehistoric Party 2014) 10th Anniversary Party Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop 10th Anniversary Party Cove.png|Cove (from Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit) 10th Anniversary Party Cove 2.png|Cove, third week 10th Anniversary Party Dock.png|Dock (from Camp Penguin) 10th Anniversary Party Dock 2.png|Dock, third week 10th Anniversary Party Epic Wave.png|Epic Wave (from Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam) 10th Anniversary Party Forest.png|Forest (from Island Adventure Party 2010) 10th Anniversary Party Forest 2.png|Forest, third week 10th Anniversary Party Highway.png|Highway (from Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam) 10th Anniversary Party Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink (from Christmas Party 2005) 10th Anniversary Party Iceberg.png|Iceberg (from April Fools' Party 2008) 10th Anniversary Party Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse (from Puffle Party 2014) 10th Anniversary Party Mall.png|Mall (from Merry Walrus Party) 10th Anniversary Party Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack (from Pi Day) 10th Anniversary Party Mine Shack 2.png|Mine Shack, third week 10th Anniversary Party Night Club.png|Night Club (from Summer Party) 10th Anniversary Party Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor (from Card-Jitsu Party 2013) 10th Anniversary Party Plaza.png|Plaza (from Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam) 10th Anniversary Party Plaza 2.png|Plaza, third week 10th Anniversary Party Puffle Feeding Area.png|Puffle Feeding Area (from Puffle Party 2011) 10th Anniversary Party Santa's Sled.png|Santa's Sled (from Holiday Party 2009) 10th Anniversary Party School.png|School (from Medieval Party 2013) 10th Anniversary Party Secret Laboratory.png|Secret Laboratory (from Halloween Party 2008) 10th Anniversary Party Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill (from Sports Party) 10th Anniversary Party Ski Village.png|Ski Village (from Music Jam 2011) 10th Anniversary Party Ski Village 2.png|Ski Village, third week 10th Anniversary Party Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts (from Puffle Party 2010) 10th Anniversary Party Snow Forts 2.png|Snow Forts, third week 10th Anniversary Party Town.png|Town 10th Anniversary Party Tree Forts.png|Tree Forts (from Island Adventure Party 2010) 10th Anniversary Party Wizard Library.png|Wizard Library (from Medieval Party 2013) Emoticons 10th Anniversary Hat emoticon.gif|10th Anniversary Hat emoticon 10th Anniversary Sparklers emoticon.gif|Sparklers emoticon 10th Anniversary Cake emoticon.gif|Anniversary cake emoticon Other 10th Anniversary all mascot meetup.png|All meetable mascots during the October 20 special meetup Names in other languages See also *Anniversary Parties References Category:2015 Category:Parties of 2015 Category:Anniversary Parties Category:Events